


Remarkable Gifts

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Questioning Heritage:Dragon or Lion [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons!!!!!!!!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime gives Tyrion a gift that will forver alter everything that they have ever known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarkable Gifts

After what had happened with Tysha, Jaime was rather desperate to help his brother heal from what had been done to him and to ease his own guilt for the lie he had told. So when he had accidentally stumbled upon a secret room inside the Red Keep that actually had dragon eggs inside it, Jaime gave them to Tyrion as opposed to telling anyone else. Or selling them and living the life of someone richer then his father and the King combined. Jaime knew how much Tyrion loved dragons, his brother probably knew more about them then the Targaryens when they had actually had them. So Jaime hoped that the eggs would cheer his brother up, that actually having dragon eggs would be something to give Tyrion something to dwell upon as opposed to Tysha. That was all Jaime wanted for his brother.

So how Jaime came to be standing in his brother's room with egg shreds on the floor and four dragons wrapped in his brother's arms he could not say. Jaime could just stare at his brother in shock, trying not to grip his sword as the dragons crawled over Tyrion. Jaime really wanted to rip them off his brother and then grab Tyrion and get the hell out of the room and away from the very dangerous predators that his brother was currently cuddling. Like they were kittens as opposed to the very deadly fire breathing, army destroying creatures. Sure they were small at the moment but soon they would grow and... From the way Tyrion was actually cooing at them, he would still love them, still want to be around them and would thus be in severe danger. Jaime felt like cursing himself, even killing himself for giving Tyrion those damn eggs. How was he to know that this would happen though. Dragon eggs had been nothing but heavy stones for over a hundred years. Targaryen after Targaryen had prayed, burned and died over their eggs and nothing had happened.

So how in the Hells had those stupid, vile, aggravating and disgusting eggs hatched. Jaime watched as Tyrion cooed, stroked and petted the dragons before finally turning his attention to Jaime.

"Aren't they glorious, brother?"

"Their.. something, Tyrion....Would you...come away from them and come to me, brother."

At the fear and horror in his brother's voice Tyrion finally concentrated on his brother and saw the fear in Jaime's eyes along with the fact that his hand was very near his sword. It took but a moment for Tyrion to figure out what his brother feared.

"Its alright, brother. They will not harm me."

"Tyrion, just because they have not harmed you yet does not mean they will not.. You above all others know full well what those things are capable of."

"DO NOT CALL THEM THINGS." Jaime was startled, never had his brother yelled at him while the dragons hissed. Snapping at Jaime at the one that had so angered their Tyrion. Tyrion stroked them while glaring at Jaime and managed to speak in a quieter if no less venomously fierce voice. "They are not things. They are mine, all mine."

"Tyrion...I'm sorry I called them things but....you know how dangerous they are...For now they might be docile but at any moment they could attack you, kill you and once they are...older, bigger, they will kill all in their path....And no matter what they allow now, they will not listen to you then.. Only a Targaryen.. Only someone with Valyrian blood can control them...They will kill you one day."

"Never...they will never harm me."

"Tyrion, they are dragons. Fire-breathing, flying, biting, flesh eating and destroying all in their paths dragons...You can't trust them." Jaime grimaced as Tyrion held one of the dragons up to his face and nuzzled him.

"They are babies, Jaime. my babies....They love me. They eat from my hand, they sleep on me...They rely on me for everything. They are mine in a way nothing else has ever been."

"Tyrion...Right now it may seem like it now but once they grow they wont need you...They wont need anyone.. save for as food.. Once they no longer need you to feed them they will stop listening to you and there will be no one that can stop them. No one that can control them. They will become unstoppable killing machines."

"They listen to me."

"Now they do.. Probably because they know they are to small to survive on their own but once they can survive by themselves, they wont. They can get their own food and...Tyrion, you know that the only ones who have ever controlled dragons are of Valyrian descent...Anyone else is simply food to them. You've probably read ever singe book about dragons that exist in Westores, you know they wont listen. They only listen to the Valyrians."

"I know that..Balerion, come to me." Jaime watched as the black on went to his brother and allowed itself to be picked up."Brightroar, come to me." The silver one moved to Tyrion's side." Valyrian, come to me." The purple one, moved to Tyrion. Jaime was truly amazed at the level of control Tyrion had over them even as he wondered how he would get the red one to do anything as it was already curled up around Tyrion's neck. "Targaryen, down." The red one listened. "All of you, lay down." They all did. "Good jobs, my loves. They listen to me, brother."

"I can see that...What I don't understand is why....Or how...I know I'm not one for books but I thought only Valyrian descents could control them."

"That's the truth."

"It must not be...You control them...They listen to you so obliviously they do listen to others.'

"Jaime, I've read everything I could get my hands on about dragons... Uncle Gerion sent me books from Essos...I've read everything...There has never once in thousands of years a record of someone that could control a dragon that was not from Valyrian, even the ones during the Dance of the Dragons were just bastards of the Targaryens... So that leads me to only one conclusion."

"Which is."

"I am of blood Valyria."

"Tyrion, last time I checked you are my brother and I am quite certain that I am not of Valyrian blood."

"I know.. Jaime, you know that the only thing certain is the mother."

Jaime stumbled away, deeply shocked as he stared at his brother with his mouth agape. Unable to say anything as his mind had basically ground to a halt, unable to process anything. How could Tyrion say that, accuse their mother of...Jaime could not even think it let alone speak it.

"Jaime, it is the only conclusion I can reach. The dragons.. The eggs hatched for me, the dragons listen to me in every way...They have never tried to hurt me...and I swear that sometimes I can...feel them. its like their in my head sometimes...They are mine in a way that is more then just possess them physically...They are me and I am them."

"That is,,,...deeply disturbing...Are you sure that they are not controlling you?" At Tyrion's look of disdain, Jaime rolled his eyes." Tyrion, you just said that they may be in your head.. if they are there then they can control you."

'They are not."

"How can you be sure?"

"Sit down, brother." At seeing Jaime's instinctive retreat, Tyrion scoffed. "They will not hurt you, I wont let them...and even if you don't believe I can, they are little. They can't truly hurt you yet." Still Jaime hesitated. "Brother, are you scared of things that are barely bigger then kittens."

At that Jaime moved to Tyrion's side and sat down, he was not sacred. Merely cautious, yes. He was cautious that was all. Not in anyway scared. It took Jaime several moments to realize that Tyrion had just played him but he was used to it so he just sighed while the cheeky imp that called himself his brother grinned smugly at him.

"Now then this is Balerion." Tyrion picked up the black one and Jaime saw that its eyes were pure red and that there was red along its neck and feet. "I named him thus as he looks quite like the Black Dread was said to have looked." And then Tyrion was holding him out to Jaime, who realized with horror that his brother expected him to take him. All Jaime did though was stare at him in dread. Tyrion huffed. "Jaime, you will take him." 

Jaime leeringly and wearily took the dragon and held him out at arms length. "So, he's a he."

"No. Dragons don't really have a true sex like us. They are...Oh for Gods sake, Jaime. Will you just hold him close." Once Jaime very carefully brought Balerion closer, Tyrion continued. "Dragons can change their sex at any time, the dragons in the past have been called male or female but in reality that was just something to call them by just as I do. I call all but Valyrian male and Valyrian I call female because she is very affectionate and sweet. But I don't know if any of them have genders or what those genders are now...Any way, this is Brightroar, named thus for how silver he is save for the gold streaks that go across his body and his golden eyes." Once again Tyrion held out the dragon to Jaime and this time Jaime took him more easily and earned a smile from Tyrion over it. "And this is Valyrian...I don't have a reason for that name outside of wanting to acknowledge the dragon-lords. I couldn't think of a name to go with the purple save.. Well save for Targaryens, which went to this one." Tyrion stroked the red one, who had orange almost fire like streaks through out his body.

"You...None of them save Balerion are named after dragons."

"No.. I wanted them to have their own unique names as opposed to be named after other dragons."

"And...is there a reason you named the red one Targaryen."

Tyrion looked at Jaime, debating before he slowly spoke. "I named Brightroar to acknowledge my Lannister heritage.. and I name Targaryen to acknowledge my Targaryen heritage."

Jaime thought he had been shocked before but now...Now his very breath was stolen from him. Targaryen, Tyrion thought he was a Targaryen, meaning either Aerys or Rhaegar.. Jaime remembered the rumors he had heard and he remembered sickeningly what Aerys himself had said to him a few times about his mother then he shook his head. "Tyrion, father would never...You are his son. He would not have...kept you otherwise."

"He would as otherwise he would have to admit to being cuckhold by the very family he hates... The very King he hates.... Or the Prince he wanted so badly for Cersei.. Do you really think Fa... Tywin's great pride could have stood for that... Not to mention for others to know that the woman he so loved had betrayed him." Or not, Jaime thought sickly of all that he had heard while guarding the King and Queen. There was no saying the King hadn't raped his mother just as he had his own sister through out their entire marriage.

"It... doesn't matter... I don't believe.... It doesn't matter, you are my brother no matter what and right now we have to deal with the four dragons that are soon going to be to big to hide and to big to get out of here easily."

"Out where. Where would you put them....And know that I will not leave them.'

"Tyrion, try to be reasonable."

Instead of being reasonable Tyrion snatched the two from his arms then cradled all four tightly to his chest, not even stopping when the four of them hissed and growled in discomfort. "No, I will not lose them too."

To. Just as he had lost Tysha. Jaime winced and looked away. He ha been responsible for that mess and he was just as responsible for this one. No, he was more so with this one. With Tysha he had said the lies but his father had commanded the....deeds. This time Jaime had found the eggs, had given the eggs to his brother and had let them hatch. He was the one that would now have to force his brother to give them up.

Jaime looked at his brother as he cradled the dragons to him, the look on his face was so filled with love and devotion that Jaime wanted to weep. Why his brother's life so filled with pain and loss and... No. No more.

"We have to get them away... to safety before the King finds out... Before Father... Anyone... Living dragons will be both a threat and an unmatched gift. People will want to kill them and people will want to have them. Either to sell for a price beyond imagining or to use them as weapons... So we have to get them to somewhere safe.. Along with you." For Jaime had done this so he would make the sacrifice and lose his brother so his brother would not lose anymore.

"Good idea."

Jaime could see that Tyrion was not truly listening to him now that he was assured Jaime would no longer be trying to take them from him. His brother was petting, cooing and playing with them while the dragons seemed to coo back at him and nuzzle anything of Tyrion they could reach. It was an endearing sight though Jaime was still worried if Tyrion would be able to control them once they got bigger but now Jaime had chosen his course and he would not divert from it. Tyrion wanted the dragons and he would keep the dragons. No matter if he had to become twice the Kingslayer or a kinslayer or kill every threat be it assassins, thieves or miscreant in the world.

"Tyrion, I need you to think of where the best place would be to send you."

Tyrion was still not listening to him as Balerion let out a mewling like noise and Tyrion reached for a dish filled with bloody bits of meat and began to feed first him then the others.

Jaime was panicking and was all to willing to admit to it, as for once his brother was not using his great intelligence or even paying attention let alone plotting elaborate ways to get what he wants, there was dragons and he knew what would happen should Robert learn of them. Hells, should their father learn of them. Any one...Jaime would not let Tyrion lose something else, especially not because of him. So Jaime had to come up with some plan, since Tyrion was so completely consumed with taking care of the dragons that he cold not use his brilliant little brain. Jaime would for once have to be the brother that thought, that made plans instead of the brother that used his sword and protected. Jaime knew that was a horrible idea as Jaime was well aware that he was not in any way a planner.

Jaime was the one who listened to those that made the plans, be it his brother or his father or sister or... basically just his family would Jaime obey outright and now he could not go to his Father, he had no idea how Cersei would react to this...Well, yes he did. If Cersei saw how much Tyrion loved them, she would want to destroy them, all simply to hurt their brother. For while Jaime preferred not to face it, he knew that his twin hated Tyrion deeply for the fact that their mother had died birthing him. Despite the fact that it was in now way Tyrion's fault and that Jaime was almost certain mother would have willing died for any of them. So he could not go to Cersei or father, and to go to Uncle Kevan was to go to Tywin and Tyrion was to focused on the dragons to be any help.

So it was all on Jaime.

 

& & * & & * & & * & & * & * & & * & & * & &

 

 

Once the arrangements were made Jaime went to Tyrion to tell him the plan, as there was no more time to wait. With every day gone by the dragons were growing and soon someone would stumble upon them or they would escape from Tyrion's chambers or... So many things could go wrong. The fact that Jaime had to return to Kings Landing soon was also not helping. Cersei had sent repeated demands for him to come back and it was only his father's oddly placating behaviour that prevent him from demanding why Jaime lingered, Jaime wondered if he regretted his actions with Tysha but then put that thought from his mind. Tywin Lannister regretted nothing. Time was running out and even though Jaime truly did not want to do this, he had no choice.

Jaime had brought this about and this was his punishment. Jaime knocked on his brother's door and waited for Tyrion to unbolt the door. The second he heard the bolt sliding he quickly entered then shot the door, which was not even open a second. So as to prevent the dragons from getting out and to prevent anyone from seeing in.

"Did you bring the meat, brother.?" It had been decided that Tyrion was not to leave the room unless absolute necessary as the dragons cried for him when he was out of their sight so Jaime go the meat for the dragons and food for Tyrion. The fact that everyone was aware of what had happened with Tysha meant that no one questioned why Tyrion was not coming out of his room even though it meant that Uncle Keven and Uncle Tygett hovered around Jaime carefully asking about Tyrion every single time Jaime was near any of them.

"Yes." Jaime handed over the disgusting bowl of meat, it had been no easy thing getting that out of the kitchens. Every single time he waited to be caught and had tried to come up with a good excuse as to why he was taking raw meat but had yet to come up with one. It would be easier if he went hunting but Jaime could not bare to be parted so long from Tyrion. Not when their time together was numbering.. Ending as of today. When Brightroar came over to Jaime, he bent down and picked him up. The past few weeks had seen him get over his fear of them, even if he still worried about him getting older. About all of them getting older and thus bigger. He was worried but he still had grown to like them, Brightroar being by far his favourite. Jaime scratched him under his chin and Brightroar made that rumbling purring noise they all made when they were happy. Though Brightroar was the only one Jaime had actually gotten to make that noise. The others only made it for Tyrion.

"He really likes you.' 

Jaime turned to his brother and saw him feeding the other three and immedately turned away. Even after seeing it everyday, he still couldn't stomach it, it was a truly revolting sight and Jaime had never thought himself to have a weak stomach, not after Aerys.

"I know. I like him to.. I'll miss him." Tyrion looked up sharply, focusing on something completely for the first time since the eggs had hatched.

"You...You've come up with a plan then."

"Yes...I've made arrangements with a Captain... He'll take you to Bravoos... I've given the Iron Back a lot of gold.. Enough to last you.. though I've gotten a trunk of gold for you to take with you just in case.. Once in Bravoos you will be taken to Pentos by a different ship and guards I have arranged for you. I arranged for a mansion for you that has high walls...For now...until the dragons grow to bug you will be safe there. I will continue to make arrangements for when the dragons can no longer be easily hid.. I will write to you and I.." Jaime could not finish his thought as his throat closed up, choked up with emotion.

"Thank you, Jaime... I know this... cannot have been easy for you.. Any of it."

"NO...I will miss you, brother."

"And I you.. Thank you for making all these arrangements... I know it couldn't have been easy.. I should have helped you.."

"No. I understood why you couldn't.. I do hope they give you happiness.. That's all you deserve."

Tyrion felt wetness come to his eyes and blink it away before they could fall just as he saw Jaime doing. "So when are we to leave."

"Tonight.'

"Tonight."Tyrion was truly surprised that it was so soon, that Jaime had arranged everything so quickly. He had truly underestimated his brother's abilities. "Why so suddenly?"

"Because every day we wait they grow more... and with my plan on how to getting them out of here that's not good."

"How will we get them without anyone seeing. or for that matter without the Captain and crew seeing them."

Jaime grinned. "We're going to put them in a trunk."

Tyrion looked at Jaime in disbelief, not believing that would work at all. Hours later Tyrion looked down at his drugged dragons as they curled up in the trunk that he slowly closed and then watched as Jaime called for several servants to carry them away. Along with all of his other trunks. Everyone believed that he was going with Jaime to Kings Landing by way of Lannisport. Which made no sense but no one was going to question the supposed sons of Tywin Lannister. Jaime helped Tyrion onto the horse then climbed up behind him. It was easier to only have one horse so that Jaime could simply ride straight away to kings Landing instead of having to deal with another horse but mostly Jaime just wanted to hold his brother close one last time. As they were both aware that they likely would not see each other again.

Kevan approached before they could ride off. "I am glad to see you leaving your room, Tyrion... This will be good for you.. Get some fresh air. You have not been yourself in months."

Tygett appeared from behind Kevan along with Genna."Yeah, try to come away from library sometimes though, nephew. I know what your like while in the Capitol."

Genna looked softly at her nephew, she had only just arrived and had only just learned what her fool of a brother had done to the youngest of their family. "Be well, Tyrion and write to us."

"I will, Auntie. Don't I always."

"Are you sure you would not wait, Tywin will be back in but a few days. I'm sure he would see you off." Genna smacked Kevan on the back of the head as hard as she could while Tyget glared at him in anger and disbelief.

Jaime grimaced while Tyrion ignored Kevan all together. "Goodbye Auntie and Uncle....I will miss you all and I thank you for the kindness you have shown me over the years." Then Jaime kicked the horse into galloping and they were off. Tyrion tried not to cry as he left the only home he had ever known behind, along with the only family he had left. He may have had horrible years there but there had been good moments as well and now he would never again see it. Not even galloping on a horse, which was something he had always loved to do with Jaime could cheer him up.

By the time they reached the docks in Lannisport Tyrion had managed to be calmed down enough that he wouldn't start sobbing as he turned to look at Jaime after he was lifted from the horse.

"Thank you, Jaime for all of this...and I am sorry for what will happen once everyone realizes what has happened."

"I figure that it will be months before anyone realizes that you are not in Kings Landing.. Maybe longer thanks to the letters you wrote for me to send to the family... As long as Cersei doesn't write anything about you, it might even last a year at least."

"Wishful thinking but...I will truly miss you, Jaime...We have never gone long without speaking in some form or other.. Be it by letter, visiting or.. other...We may never even see each other again and... You did this to protect my dragons and I can never express how thankful I am for that.. I love you so much, brother."

Jaime knelled down and engulfed Tyrion in his arms, holding his little brother tightly to him as he buried his head into Tyrion's hair as tears began to fall. Jaime knew this might well be goodbye forever, he might never see his little brother again so he didn't fight the tears. If ever there had been a time for tears it was now. "I love you, too. Brother.... Stay safe... Don't get caught and.... If... Don't fight if someone..." Jaime knew that if someone one day came to take the dragons from Tyrion, if they slaughtered all the guards he had arranged, Jaime knew that Tyrion would never let them take the dragons. Even being unable to truly defend them, Tyrion would fight and Tyrion would die. Jaime clutched Tyrion to him tighter and once again thought of going with him.

Of traveling to Braavos with his brother and abandoning Cersei, who didn't need him like Tyrion did. Who would never need him like his brother did. Cersei was strong and she had so many protecting her, including all their family and the Seven Kingdoms. Tyrion only ever truly had him and he needed Jaime now more then ever.

"Don't." Startled Jaime pulled away and looked at Tyrion, who was looking at him with an all to knowing look. Like always his brother was reading his mind." You are needed here. You know you would not be able to bare being parted from Cersei for long and I would not see you hurt."

"You need me more."

"Yes... I probably always will but you need her more.." As Jaime was about to protest Tyrion raised a hand, silencing him. "And while Fat...Tywin might be all to happy to see me gone, he would tear all of the Seven Kingdoms, Essos and beyond apart looking for you. It would never be safe with him hunting for us."

Jaime wanted to argue but knew he couldn't so he just hugged his brother to him again. Jaime knew that Tywin would never stop looking for Jaime and while he feared that pride and anger would insure that Tywin also looked for Tyrion, hopefully he would not do it to hard.

A cleared throat finally drew the brothers apart.

'I'm sorry, Ser Jaime but it is time."

Jaime rose to his feet with one more tight hug and turned to face the Captain that he was entrusting his brother to. "I trust that all of my brothers things are safely in his cabin."

"Yes, my lord. I personally saw to it that all of the trunks were put in then I locked it just as you commanded." He held out the key to Jaime who took it and then gave it to Tyrion while drawing closer to the Captain.

"If one single hair of my brother is even mildly disturbed while under you protection you will understand the true meaning of A Lannister Always Pays His Debts. Do you understand?"

The man began to frantically nod. "Yes, I understand, Ser."

"Good." Jaime turned back to his smiling brother. "Go with the Gods, Brother and be safe.' Jaime pressed a kiss to his temple then ruffled his hair, causing Tyrion to swat at him.

"Goodbye, brother." With that Tyrion turned away from his brother and walked away from his brother and Westeros for the last time. 

Though it had been his plan all along, watching as Tyrion boarded the ship due to sail to Essos was the most difficult moment of Jaime's life. He was losing his brother and it was all his fault. For he had given Tyrion the eggs, he had come up with the plan to keep Tyrion safe and prevent him from losing his dragons and he had brought his brother here. The fact that all of Jaime wanted to run up the gang plank and grab his brother and prevent him from ever leaving him made Jaime want to scream. As he knew this was the only plan that would keep them all safe. The only way that would insure Tyrion would not lose anything more.

Even if that meant that Jaime was losing the one person he truly loved outside of Cersei

 

 

& & * & & * & & * & & * & & * & & * & &

 

Being in Pentos was rather freeing for Tyrion even if he had to be careful to insure that no one found out about his dragons. There was no one to tell him what to do now, no so called Father being coldly disdainful to him and no sister being the same. The only one that Tyrion missed was Jaime, there was nothing in Westeros but his brother and so Tyrion was free. The fact that Jaime had insured he had enough gold to last him the rest of his life made it even easier. Things were made even better when a surprise visitor turned up and then ruined when another came. The first was greatly welcomed but the second one that appeared three weeks later was not. Not helped of course by the first words he spoke to Tywin upon entering.

"You will pack up your things and...your dragons and get on that ship, Tyrion." Tyrion turned and was deeply unhappy to see Tywin in front of him, made even more unhappy at the fact that Tywin was demanding things from him. Even with the dragons in front of and around Tyrion, Tywin still thought he had a right to demand anything from him ever, ever again.

"No. I am not a Lannister. I am free of you and no longer have to obey you in any way."

"You are a Lannister. You.." Tyrion looked at his precious dragons and smirked, proof positive of his Targaryen or at the very least Valyrian heritage. And since the likely of his mother meeting someone with Valyrian heritage who wasn't a Targaryen was laughable. It would explain what Tywin had done to the Targaryen children. Vengeance for Aerys cockodling him. Though why Tywin had let him live was beyond Tyrion and he didn't truly care. He was free of him and all of the other Lannisters. Though Tyrion would admit to being temped to feeding Tywin to his dragons for Tysha. For what he had done to the one that Tyrion had thought loved him even if she was just a whore. She had not deserved what was done to her, whore or not. Added to it was the fact that he had killed Aegon and Rhaenys, Tyrion's own blood.

Still though Tywin was still his kin even if not his father and he would not be a kinslayer or kill his brother's father when it was Jaime who had given him his dragons and then gotten them to safety. So Tywin would live. Though Tyrion would see him gone, so threatening him was perfectly fine.

"I do not know how you have found me but you have wasted time and the journey."

"I found you after bribing Captains, crew, guardsmen and every other lowlife from here to Bravoos. It has not been easy and I have had quiet enough of it all. I have spent over two year searching for you. Your brother was of no help what so ever...He only caved enough to tell me that it was his idea to send you away. Showing yet another disappointing plan in a lifetime of them. Why you agreed with them I will not even ask but it ends here."

"I will not go anywhere and neither will you touch my dragons."

"The dragons will...be dealt with as proper Lannister property and you will remember your place."

"I am free of you and if you don't leave immediately, I will give my dragons something to eat." Tyrion grinned viciously and rather vindictively at Tywin. Brightroar made the threat all the better by letting out a growl as he sensed Tyrion's anger. Tyrion turned and cooed at him.

"Now that's not very nice thing to say to my darling brother." Tyrion watched as Tywin stiffened and a look of complete shock appeared on his face before he gained control of his face. Still though Tyrion had seen it, the first time in Tyrion's life that he had seen true emotion from Tywin. It delighted Tyrion that he was partial the cause of his loss of control. Tywin turned around slowly and faced the voice....Faced his brother.

"Gerion...Your alive."

"Disappointed, I'm sure."Gerion moved to Tyrion's side and though the dragons nipped at him, they let him pass as Tyrion believed that they recognized that Gerion was kin to Tyrion. Gerion ruffled Tyrion's hair and he sighed in annoyance at his Uncle, which despite it not being true Tyrion still called him at Gerion's insistence.

"I am not. I sent men after you...All of them said that you sailed for Valyria with slaves after being abandoned by your crew. No one heard from you again. We assumed you were dead."

"Whatever... I found Tyrion shortly after he arrived here and have been here ever since. I at least take care of my family."

"All I have ever done is take care of the family." Gerion snorted.

"That's why Tyrion fled here, why Jaime is the one that got him here and why I am the one that's protecting him and his...dragons for weeks."

"What Jaime did...was a mistake. He should have come to me.. Should have known that I could deal with all of this and not send his brother away."

Tyrion had enough. "Yes, we both knew how you would deal with my dragons... Of how you deal with anything when it comes to me. Neither I or Jaime would have you anywhere near my dragons." As Tyrion spoke, his voice began to rise and instantly all the dragons were up. Their own fury rose as Tyrion's aggravation incited them. Tywin instantly was on guard, not taking his eyes off them. Small they may currently be but Tywin was well aware of how deadly they already are. Escipally as Brightroar let out a roar that spit fire at Tywin. Who had to dive out of the way. Tyrion stroked Brightroar, calming him but not scolding him. "You should leave. NOW."

"I will not leave until both of you pack your things and get on the ship."

"And what of my dragons. Do you think I will stand by and allow you to harm them as you did my.. brother's children."

"He was not your brother. Whatever fairy-tales and wishful thinking your telling yourself, you are my son."

"Enough. I am not your son. I am very obviously a Targaryen..Or at the very least of blood of Old Valyria and since there is precious few of those left in the word, I am obviously a Targaryen. And since that leaves only Aerys and Rhaegar, I'm going with Aerys being my father...It would explain so much."

"Yes, it would. Even I was shocked by what you did to the Targaryen children.. Not truly surprised you were capable of it considering Castamare but... disgusted all the same. To find out you did it just because of Aerys, even if he.....Tell me, brother. Did he rape Joanna or did you hate him and the others so because Joanna went to him willing. I heard the rumors.., Of a relationship."

"ENOUGH!!;" The shout and the fact that Tywin took a threatening move toward Gerion caused Balerion to lunge and he managed to take a rather large chunk out of Tywin. Who fell down with a yell. Balerion, Brightroar, Valyrian and Targaryen all moved in, ready to devour him whole.

Tyrion did nothing to stop any of them. "I am not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. This foolishness has gone on long enough, its time to end it and come home."

"No, I will not and there is no way for you to make me. Now leave and never come back again. You have the Seven Kingdoms and I have Essos. Neither of us will never have to see each other ever again. So get out and never come back again."


End file.
